


Blixy: Best in Show

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal, Art, Bestiality, Creampie, Dogboys & Doggirls, Dogs, Gangbang, NSFW Art, Prostitution, Wolfgirl, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Blixy the humanoid wolfgirl is being taken by her master to the annual dog show and fundraiser! Will her owner use her to help raise money on the side?





	Blixy: Best in Show

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This work does not condone bestiality or reflect the author's views regarding the subject.
> 
> The work was commissioned by Blink. The character of Blixy belongs to them.

“C’mere, girl! Blixy, come here!”

Scrabbling around the kitchen corner on all fours, Blixy leaps up into her master’s waiting arms. Her legs extend down to the floor to support her weight as she nestles her head of short blonde hair into his chest, cooing with contentment when he reaches over to scratch behind her fluffy canine ears.

Blixy, of course, is a pet dog. Well, more specifically she is a pet wolf. No, that’s not entirely correct either… She is a pet wolfgirl, human in appearance apart from her perky grey-furred ears and bushy, wagging tail. Her mind, however, is that of a domesticated animal, loyal and affectionate and always eager to serve her master as both friend and… companion. Pets such as Blixy were not common, but were not unheard of either. Their willingness to play, protect, and share their bodies freely was highly-prized among animal collectors, and Blixy fetched a high price as a young pup on the cusp of womanhood.

She could not speak, but barked with unbridled excitement as her master let her down and went to retrieve her leash, She wore no other clothing aside from an ornate collar of red leather and gold, and her breasts were free to sway without reckless abandon as she ran happy little circles around the room at the prospect of going out for a walk. She was not yet aware, but her master intended to take her to the Canine Owners’ Association’s annual dog show and fundraiser. This idea did not concern here; she was merely happy to be spending time with her owner and hopped cheerfully into the back seat of his car without a second thought.

The fundraiser was to be held outdoors, and Blixy began to pant ecstatically, her pretty pink tongue hanging out of her mouth, as the wide-open park came into view. Already, dozens of prize pedigree dogs and their owners were mingling around the grounds, and after her master parked their car and opened the back door to affix her leash to her collar the eager wolfgirl hopped to the ground, practically pulling him behind her in her race to meet her fellow pets.

Let loose among the show dogs, Blixy frolics and tumbles with happy little barks. As her excitement mounts, her energy and scent spread among the congregation, and soon the other animals are driven into a wild heat. Bright red members unsheath and the powerful muscles of the most select breeding group strain against their own masters' attempts to keep them off of their friend's precious wolfgirl.

This is no way to run a show! These dogs can barely stay still, how will they perform or place in such a state? What will the judges think of their blatant, burning arousal? No, something must be done about this. Since the wolf here appears to be responsible for riling up the lot, would her master be willing to provide her service to calm them down again? A simple question, posed by the owner of a very large, and very well-endowed hound. Of course such a thing could be arranged... in return for a modest donation to the Canine Owners' Association fundraiser. Sly, they say! But still, Blixy's performance as a companion had a reputation all of its own among this community. It would be a shame to miss the opportunity to see her in action. Money changes hands.

Blixy is called over, given a treat, and positioned by her master over a set of stiff cushions from a nearby lawn chair to offer optimal access for breeding. The cute little blonde was no stranger to being prepared for a mounting, and her small pink pussy already glistened with excitement and anticipation, the scent enough to drive any dog wild and even causing the pants of the assembled pet owners to swell visibly.

The potent prize black and tan hound is let loose, trotting forth to sniff inquisitively at the wolfgirl's presented sex before lapping hungrily at her pussy with heavy, slobbering licks. Blixy moans, high and humanlike, wriggling her bum and wagging her tail In encouragement. The hound appears to take the hint, and throws his upper body and forepaws over her hips and torso as instinct guides the tip of his throbbing, bright red cock against Blixy's entrance. The hound extends his hind legs, and thrusts his thick canine member deep inside. Blixy yelps and moans, her tongue hanging out and lolling from side to side as she cannot help but pant with each thrust of the hound's meaty cock.

The canine humps her with fast, powerful strokes, driving himself into her flushed body over and over again to appease his primal desire to release his seed inside of a healthy breeding bitch. With one last thrust, the hound hilts deep inside of Blixy, who releases a long moaning howl in response. The male dog's legs quiver as he cums inside of the wolfgirl, his pulsing member expanding at the base into a fat, rigid knot. Blixy cries out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her bred bitch pussy is stretched to its limit, and the hound's master rushes forward to quickly separate the two before a lengthy tie is formed between the two. There appear to be more pets in line, and their owners as well. BlIxy was going to be busy.

As the next pet owner approached Blixy's master to arrange for some “stress relief” for his shaggy retriever, he slipped some extra money into the master's hand... as the retriever's owner positioned his panting dog behind Blixy's abused cunt, with hound semen running down her inside thigh, he then undid the buckle to his own pants and produced his own raging erection. He wanted relief as well, it would seem, and had for Blixy's expert service. He placed the swollen head of his cock against Blixy's lips, and she began to lick and lap excitedly at it, enjoying the strong scent of his manhood and the ability to fulfill her desire to please and be useful. With a bright smile, the well-trained wolfgirl swallowed the offered cock to from tip to base, sucking greedily at it as the owner's hips begin to thrust against her mouth in response.

Both pet and owner work in tandem, penetrating the slutty blonde wolfgirl from both ends in an obscene interspecies spitroast. The watching crowd, informed of the possibility of taking their own turns with the master's prize pet, begin to grip and grope themselves through their pants in anticipation of their own turn, whipped into as much of a frenzy as the canines beside them.

Bucking and humping Blixy's mouth and pussy, the pair of cocks convulse in electric pleasure as they pass the point of no return and dump the contents of weighty balls into their dutiful service animal. Semen bursts in thick ropes from her already-full pussy, splattering to the ground with wet slapping sounds and running down her legs. She gives her best effort to swallow each rope of chewy cum deposited down her throat, but is unable to keep up: quickly, a mixture of white seed and slick saliva dribble out past the borders of her lips and down her chin and hanging chest.

At last, the man pulls out and the beast is pulled away, and Blixy collapses to the floor in a panting, pleased, and well-used mess. As she recovers, the master is inundated with requests and handed enough money to cover the cost of this entire event and then some. Blixy was such a good girl, he told her, for helping out her master and his friends. He would help her to feel good too, and with so many playmates. She barked, hoarse and happy, as the crowd closed around her.

The next few hours pass as an excruciatingly wonderful blur for dear Blixy, as she is used every which way by the attendees of the fundraiser and their canine companions. A man underneath her, fucking her sloppy cum-filled cunt while an enormous St. Bernard buries his bestial cock deep with her ass, the heavy bulbous knot in his shaft popping obscenely out of her gaping hole with each long thrust. They fuck her vigorously, animals in heat both, wearing her holes raw and wet before climaxing in unison, dumping their seed inside of the writing service animal with fierce grunting growls and forceful bucks. The St. Bernard is pulled away quickly, his aggressive knot pulling at her tender, tight ring before popping loose like a plug, sending a gush of pungent canine semen to drain down Blixy’s raised hips and pelvis, intermixing with the mess already running down her legs and staining the ground.

Still, the waiting crowd and their canine companions are eager to take their turns. The next lot pays their fee, and Blixy is laid tenderly down on her back with soft pets to her head and sweet words of reward and encouragement. A well-groomed German Shepherd is brought to her to stand above her shoulders, and his forepaws are guided over her arms to straddle her chest and spread breasts. With gentle assistance, the pointed head of his bright red cock is brought to Blixy’s pursed, pink lips. The Shepherd’s natural instincts take over as soon as he feels the warm, wet sensation of the wolfgirl’s waiting mouth, and he is wholly unconcerned with the potential to create offspring as he pushes forward over her lips, her tongue, and into the tight slimy passage of her throat.

As the herding dog began to fuck Blixy’s face with a frenzied pace, the other owners who had waited their turn began to perform a perverse sort of “belly rub” for the good wolfgirl, removing their strained erections from their pants and kneeling beside her to slide their dripping, throbbing cocks across the smooth pale skin of her stomach, breasts, fucking the space between her firm calf and squishy-soft thigh, rubbing up against her sensitive feet. Blixy moaned with pleasure around the canine cock that was fiercely fucking her mouth, begging in her own wordless way for more, more, more. More opportunities to please her master’s good friends, her fellow pets, and herself. Her prayers are quickly granted, as fat ropes of cum are unleashed in a stark-white web across her body as the men came in rapid succession, milking out every drop from their pent-up balls with her body. The German Shepherd follows quickly after, his swollen knot pressing against her lips in a feeble attempt to fit inside her mouth as his veiny member bounces and jerks with each pulse of his prime breeding seed to be swallowed dutifully by the queen bitch of the dog club.

The orgy between man and beast continues well through the day, and at last, the final stud dog, a lean and muscular Pinscher, is left to tie within her overworked pussy, the fat knot forming a solid barrier to hold in the messy admixture of semen from men who have traveled the world to be at this show, and the breeds they brought with them. German Shepherds, Swiss St. Bernards, American Retrievers, British Hounds… Breeds and species filling her up and putting her in a cum-drunk, panting, exhausted bliss.

Her master counts his money with pride in his eyes, walking over to the tied pair of breeding canines to express his congratulations and appreciation with a series of loving head pats and a long, lingering tickle behind his good and slutty girl’s ears. Blixy yips a happy yip, bright contentment beaming across her flushed and cum-stained features.

“You know, Blixy, they did call out the event winners a few minutes ago before you were mounted by your friend here.”

The wolfgirl tilts her head inquisitively, looking up towards her master with wide, loving eyes.

“The judges convened and could only come to one conclusion after your impressive display.”

The master puffs out his chest, putting on his best impression of an official tone:

“Best in Show: Blixy!”

The weary wolf began to bounce excitedly in an attempt to throw her arms around her master, tugging at the stalwart Pinscher still tied inside her. He gives a disgruntled snort, shuffling along behind her with resignation as she struggles to chase her owner down, who is doing his best to avoid her sloppy embrace which threatens to cover his fine clothes in spent, dripping semen.

“Yes, haha! Good girl, Blixy good girl. We’ll need to get you washed and groomed before heading home, that’s for sure… and then I’ll see to it you are properly rewarded for your performance. Once you two are separated we’ll towel you off and go for a ride!”

Blixy beamed, a feeling of warmth spreading inside and out. She’d been a good girl today! Best in show! The morning’s promise had paid off after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)
> 
> Thanks to [Tomathao](https://twitter.com/tomathao) for creating this great art depicting a from the story!  
> 


End file.
